MI OJO
by Cadmiel
Summary: Si él no hubiera tenido mi ojo no hubiese podido salvarte y quien sabe qué habría pasado entonces. Reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**¿Qué tal si Rin no hubiera muerto?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_1357 palabras._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MI OJO<strong>_

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

Se miró al espejo, claro que seguía siendo él, pero ahora ya no tenía un ojo y una enorme cicatriz le marcaba el rostro, suspiró con decepción, así no podía agradar a la chica por quien se había sacrificado. Volvió su rostro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse tras él, frunció el ceño al ver el rostro compungido de su mejor amigo, lentamente se recostó en la cama e invito a su amigo para que ocupara la silla que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? —Quiso mofarse de su situación, no de su rostro, pero el gesto en el rostro de su amigo le comprobó que había sido una mala idea— No me refería a eso, es decir, sí, pero… ¡Mierda!

No sabía cómo enfrentar ese momento, él era su mejor amigo y por ende no quería que sufriera por algo que había hecho de buena voluntad.

—No me incomoda —dijo cuándo ordeno sus ideas— Es raro, sí, pero estoy bien.

El silencio reino en la habitación, quiso poder hacer alarde de su efusividad y decir algo, lo que sea, para animar a su amigo pero no sabía que, todo lo que iba a su mente provocaría un malentendido, prefirió callar. Kakashi levanto la mirada y por primera vez lo observo, se le veía mal, físicamente y mentalmente. Según las enfermeras su amigo también había estado en el hospital aunque en diferentes salas, sus heridas no eran tan graves como las de él, pero más allá de como pudiera estar físicamente, lo que le preocupaba era su salud mental. Su rostro podía apreciarse cansado y su único ojo visible denotaba la falta de sueño, además la postura altiva que siempre llevaba ahora se reflejaba en unos hombros caídos. Abrió la boca para hacer una broma, pero su amigo hablo primero.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Su voz salió en un susurro casi inaudible, pero él lo escuchó bien— Minato-sensei no quiere decirme nada al respecto… no entiendo cómo es que estas vivo.

Sonrió para sí, ese era Kakashi, siempre pensando lógicamente, ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—La verdad es que apenas si he despertado, gaste mucho chakra cuando te salve y no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con alguien, estuvo aquí Minato-sensei pero no me pregunto nada sobre eso.

Kakashi volvió a agachar la mirada, algo se oprimió en su pecho, no le gustaba nada el nuevo Kakashi.

—No me dejas opción, voy a contarte, pero es un secreto —alardeo— estoy seguro que mi fascinante historia dará de que hablar a toda Konoha.

Y le contó todo, desde que despertó en la cueva de Madara hasta el momento en que los Zetsus le advirtieron que había peligro. Ante cada palabra Kakashi se sobresaltaba y no entendía porque, debía parecerle algo increíble, además eran amigos, debería estar feliz, pero Kakashi se negaba a demostrar emociones positivas. Frunció el ceño cuando llego al final de su relato y Kakashi seguía igual que cuando empezó, así que decidió ser directo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

El rostro de su amigo adquirió una nueva tonalidad de blanco (si podía ser posible) y aunque en un principio le miro a los ojos, le desvió la mirada. Cruzó los brazos y esperó, ahora si estaba molesto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —la pregunta llego muchos segundos después, pero le extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, ahora estas aquí, vivo y bueno… —mala señal, Kakashi nunca actuaria así—… Me refiero a que seguramente querrás… bueno, tu ojo…

¿Así que ese era el meollo del asunto?, ese Kakashi sabia crear tormentas en vaso de agua. Pero a decir verdad no lo había pensado, hacia tanto tiempo de eso que ya se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo, además le había funcionado también que Kakashi lo tuviera que sería raro pedírselo. Y quiso decírselo, pero la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al tercer Hokage y a su sensei. El ambiente cambio drásticamente y por un segundo se preocupó.

— ¿Y Rin, cómo esta Rin?

Los dos hombres se miraron, les preocupaba más el estado en que habían encontrado a los dos muchachos apenas abrieron la puerta, pero el mayor supo dominarse y respondió con una amable sonrisa.

—Está bien, pronto podrán ir a verla. Pero no vinimos a hablar sobre ella, sino sobre ti.

Obito supo que era tiempo de impresionarlos con sus fantásticas viviendas, así que apunto de empezar Kakashi se marchó de ahí con un escueto "adiós" quiso seguirlo, pero los hombres estaban esperando a que hablara por eso no hizo ademan de levantarse. Relató nuevamente su historia, los mismos puntos que le había contado a Kakashi, contó a los hombres que escuchaban impresionados.

—¿Quieres decir que podías ver lo que estaba pasando a través de tu ojo que ahora posee Kakashi? —Interrumpió Minato.

—Sí, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo.

Los hombres se miraron extrañados, quizá podía ser posible pero no lo habían comprobado porque ningún ninja compartía ojo con otro.

— ¿Fue así como llegaste a tiempo para salvar a Rin?

Asintió. Y no dijeron más se marcharon con la promesa de regresar y no tardaron más de dos horas en hacerlo, así el resto de la tarde Obito contó a los consejeros su historia repitiéndola muchas veces aquella tarde. En sus pensamientos aún estaba Kakashi, se fue a dormir con la idea de hablar con él al día siguiente, pero ni ese ni el siguiente pudieron hablar, de echo tardaron más de una semana en hacerlo.

Durante ese tiempo estuvo al lado de Rin, ella no estaba en el hospital en calidad de enferma o herida, su caso era especial como Jinchuriki del Sanbi debían tener el máximo cuidado, había sido revisada por Minato e incluso por la misma Kushina y no habían encontrado nada, todo parecía indicar que Rin estaba a salvo. La situación política no marchaba bien, ahora Konoha tenía dos biju, pero como no había sido robo, sino un atentado tenían la ventaja.

Obito se pasaba mucho tiempo con Rin, esa tarde estaban conversando, a veces podían hablar de las cosas más estúpidas y hacerlo sonar serio, o a veces solo Rin ponía al corriente a Obito, pero esa vez el tema de Kakashi salió a la luz.

— ¿Entonces no hasta hablado con Kakashi?

La pregunta de Rin lo distrajo de su plato de manzanas y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Contestó con un largo suspiro.

—No, la verdad es que desde aquel día no lo he vuelto a ver.

—Vino a verme ayer —Eso si no lo esperaba— Está muy mal, creo que se siente culpable.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que es por tu apariencia.

Si Rin se atrevió a tocar ese tema era porque días atrás ya habían aclarado que a Rin no le parecía feo o algo similar, así que él no tenía por qué sentirse acomplejado, incluso podían hacer bromas sobre eso, claro que eso no incluía a Kakashi, aún.

—Le dije que tú no eras esa clase de persona —habló la muchacha adivinando los pensamientos de él— Pero no parece entender de razones, solo tú puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— ¿De qué? —ahora si estaba perdido.

— ¿No te lo dijo? —Inquirió confundida— quiere devolverte tu ojo, dice que es tuyo después de todo.

—Pero yo no lo quiero de regreso —contesto exaltado casi tirando sus manzanas—, si él no lo hubiera tenido no hubiese podido salvarte y quien sabe qué habría pasado entonces.

Rin rió, sabía que esa sería su respuesta y había tratado, inútilmente, de convencer a Kakashi. Ahora todo dependía de que ellos dos lo arreglaran. Y no estaba equivocada, al día siguiente Obito enfrentó a Kakashi y después de una pelea lo convenció de quedarse con el ojo, era un regalo después de todo. Desde ese día se les volvió a ver a los tres juntos, incluso hacían misiones juntos y cuando Minato fue nombrado Hokage, la alegría se expandió en sus corazones y Obito tuvo una gran esperanza, si su sensei pudo llegar a Hokage, él también podría, no por nada él era su discípulo.

* * *

><p>Agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios.<p> 


End file.
